Dr. Sudmeier proposes research which can contribute to a greater understanding of the structure and function of zinc and calcium-binding metalloproteins, particularly the role played by the metal ions. He will explore in greater detail the recent discovery made by himself and co-workers that the insulin hexamer specifically binds calcium, as well as the previously known zinc. The possible roles of calcium in storage, secretion, and action of insulin is a subject of potentially great importance in the treatment of the ten million in America alone who suffer from diabetes mellitus. Similarly, Dr. Sudmeier and co-workers propose to investigate certain aspects of carbonic anhydrases, calmodulin, alkaline phosphotase, and vitamin D-dependent calcium binding protein. Fundamental understanding of these metalloproteins is interconnected with human diseases and health in ways too numerous to mention here.